1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board in which two or more conductive layers and two or more insulation layers are alternately laminated on both sides of a core substrate, and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-210952 describes a wiring board, which has a through-hole conductor formed by filling plating in a through hole and a via conductor formed by filling plating in a via hole. Such a through-hole conductor and via conductor are stacked vertically one over another (in a direction Z).
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-210952 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.